my_hero_academia_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Kisaki Murasame/Relationships
Family Reine Murasame Reine is Kisaki's mother. Kisaki inherited most of her physical and personality traits from her mother, including her hair and skin tone. Kisaki is relatively close to her mother, calling her "Kaa-San", showing that she also respects her. Kisaki would sing Scarborough Fair to Reine, a song taught to her by the latter. Reine cares deeply for her daughter, and she once commented on the fact that Kisaki wanted nothing but to die, calling her darling. In front of her teacher, Kisaki acted polite and even complimented her mother, stating that she is "Beautiful", but Reine denied it and instead called Kisaki a "Majestic and Beautiful young woman who has a mesmerizing voice and a calm, gentle soul". Asagi Murasame Kisaki, though she loves her father, has a complicated relationship with him, though she calls him "Otou-San", showing she respects him. Suffering from Post Traumatic Stress Disorder, Asagi cannot bare to lose Kisaki and thus enforced rules in the mansion, such as a curfew when he had to do a terrible job as a villain. Kisaki, herself, sees the fact that her father does not appreciate music like her and her mother, and thus does not know whether to love or hate him. His paranoia only makes this worse. Despite this, they eventually make up and Asagi even cries after witnessing Kisaki sing, her voice mesmerizing him. U.A. High Class 1-A Katsuki Bakugo Kisaki and Katsuki were friends during their childhood, and that carried on through their teen years. Katsuki was the one who gave Kisaki the nickname "Melody" due to her mesmerizing voice, which puts him in a trance. He apologizes to Kisaki, stating that her singing entranced him, as he had never heard music like that before. In return, Kisaki always refers to Katsuki as "Kacchan". Katsuki seems to get along well with Kisaki, despite their differing personalities. Kisaki respects Katsuki, interpreting his actions as manly, something Kisaki appears to highly value. In turn, he is the only one capable of reading her intentions and actions despite the doll-like expression she usually has. Kisaki also lets her guard down around him, showing her more cute side, such as cuddling next to him, sleeping on his shoulder, and hugging up against his chest, all of which he lets her do, despite him being flustered by her straight-forward actions, because he could not bare hurting her and he has even stated that he could not bare to see her sad, and wants her to smile because her smile is beautiful and "perfect", in his eyes. Unfortunately, she underestimated Katsuki's attachment to her, believing that he would sacrifice his "tool" to escape, which proved to be her undoing. Despite this, Kisaki appears at least partially aware that Katsuki does not share her viewpoint of herself being an expendable pawn, admitting that she had a feeling that her friend would not be able to call her a tool to save himself when pressed about it. Katsuki doesn't view Kisaki as a tool and he just wants her as her normal self. He began to cry, not wanting her to leave him. Kisaki stays close to Katsuki all the time. She sits behind him in both classes, and only leaves his side to follow Yuzuku. Kisaki is very gentle to him, as well. When Katsuki was angrily scolding Izuku, Kisaki gently tugged his sleeve to calm him down. Kisaki is revealed to have feelings for Katsuki. She's still very close to him, Katsuki being willing to protect her at all times. It is hinted that he has had feelings for her since they were children. The two of them confess their love at a park. When Ryo carries an unconscious Kisaki back to class, and he holds her in his arms, until she is strong enough to stand on her own, Katsuki is shown being angry and breaks a wall. He also tells Kisaki he can't let "them" (referring to Ryo and Akane) go for beating her up badly. Ono Kayoko Ono and Kisaki were friends during their childhood, and they are still friends now. Ono cares deeply for Kisaki and tries to protect her in any way she can. Kisaki tried to help comfort Ono as much as she could when her parents died and Ono helped Kisaki with her emotions. Ono would always go to Kisaki's house (Mansion) because their parents were friends. As they got older, Kisaki told Ono about her feelings for Katsuki. Ono was happy to hear that she liked him, due to Ono thinking that they would make a cute couple. Ono told Kisaki every rule about relationships and dating. Ono respects Kisaki. She likes all of her three different personalities. Ono sees a lot of potential in Kisaki and thinks that she could become the No. 1 hero, even if she is inclined to. Ono and Kisaki got along very well and Ono was glad that she could open up to Kisaki, due to Ono having trust issues, and vice-versa. When Ono was angrily scolding Katsuki, Kisaki gently tugged her sleeve to calm her down. Ono shares a lot of secrets with Kisaki because she knows that she can trust her, and vice-versa Ono is like Kisaki's "wingwomen", as Ono would call it. She helps Kisaki ask Katsuki out, she tells her what to say to him, etc. Ono protects Kisaki no matter what. Ono once risked her life to save Kisaki, but Ono didn't care. Ono once said to Kisaki that, "I'd rather me dead than you!". Despite their totally different personalities, they click really well. Ono and Kisaki are best friends and their bond grows stronger and stronger throughout the series, which doesn't bode well with Yuzuko Okogi.Category:Relationships Category:LunariaAsmr